Ehrlich wärt manchmal eben doch am längsten
by DasTeddy
Summary: Ein LilyJames OneShot...eine kleine weitere Idee von mir, wie sie zusammen gekommen sein könnten...Jetzt mal mit tatkäftiger Unterstützung von Sirius, meinem großen kleinen Liebling...ein bisschen Humor, ein bisschen Romance und ein bisschen zu lange auf
1. Chapter 1

**Ehrlich währt eben manchmal doch am längsten...**

Disclaimer: nujo... diesen One-Shot hab ich schon eine Ewigkeit halb fertig auf meinem PC, und ich denk, jetz wäre langsam mal Zeit ihn rein zustellen... wo ich sonst schon nichts von mir hören lasse...in die ecke stell und schäm

aber ich denke (und hoffe, auch für meine gesundheit) das ich bald mal weiter schreibe.

so, also diese Story ist nicht gebetat, nur ein paar mal von mir überarbeitet worden, aber das heißt ja nichts...lalala das hab ich inzwischen schon so oft gemacht, das ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich davon halten sollte...deshalb ist mir eure Meinung besonders wichtig!  
das gelaber, das ab und zu in den Kreuzchen rein kommt, tja...das is ein ganz bestimmtes Mädel...mehr sag ich aber erst mal nicht...es ist im grunde die gleiche story wie auch auf FF.de, nur mit einer kleinen Änderung am ende

ob das nun ein "ach gott, was fürn scheiß!" "Ganz nett, aber sinnlos!" oder ein "komm kleine, geh sterben!" ist... Jede Art von Rückmeldung ist willkommen...!

so, und jetzt will ich nicht länger weiter labern, viel spass beim lesen!

"Na Krone, wie läuft's?" fragte Sirius Black gönnerhaft und stützte sich neben seinem besten Freund gegen das Regal. Der klappte seufzend das Buch zu und stellte es wieder in die Reihe.

"Was denn..." murmelte er und zog ein neues heraus. Sirius nahm es ihm aus der Hand.

"Du weißt genau, von was ich rede! Also?"

"Ach verdammt Tatze, ich versuche zu lernen! Außerdem läuft es nicht, nicht mal kriechen tut es!" die letzten gegrummelten Worte hatte Sirius kaum noch verstanden. James drehte sich um, schnappte sich das Buch und setzte sich an den Tisch, an dem er seine Unterlagen ausgebreitet hatte.

"Oh mann, du bist das beste Beispiel für einen gefrusteten, verknallten Kerl. Typen wie du schaden dem Image von uns Männern!"

"Schon möglich..." murmelte James abwesend und schrieb sich ein paar Informationen heraus. Dann stand er auf, stellte das Buch zurück und zog sich einen neuen, ziemlich dicken, Wälzer hervor.

Nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte, begann er das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch zu sehen.

"Tut so viel lernen nicht langsam weh?"

"Schon möglich..."

"Himmel, warum rede ich eigentlich noch mit dir?"

"Keine Ahnung...Du könntest auch ein bisschen lernen, wir haben dieses Jahr unsere UTZ!" Zum ersten Mal sah James Sirius direkt an. "Also ich hab keinen Bock durch zu fliegen und mal ganz ehrlich, rein Theo könnt ich es mir leisten!"

Der Andere lachte. "Jamsyjamsyjamsy, du mutierst langsam noch zum Streber, weißt du das? Zu einem richtigen, verweichlichten Streber!"

"Na und? Was ich jetzt lerne, kann ich mir im Unterricht sparen. Da kapier ich sowieso nichts und wenn ichs schon kann, gibt's wenigstens Punkte. Also, das hat nur Vorteile!"

Sirius lehnte sich entspannt zurück und sah James eine Weile dabei zu, wie er im Buch herumblätterte.

Plötzlich kam ein Mädchen den Gang entlang und ihm klappte der Mund auf. Ihr Uniformrock war auf Minimalst-Länge gekürzt worden, an ihrer Bluse fehlten 4 Knöpfe und ansonsten sah sie absolut scharf aus. Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen- OK, verdammt nuttig, aber das störte einen Sirius Black nicht.

Doch sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes sondern setzte sich neben James auf die Tischkante. "Hi, Potter!" sagte sie und warf ihm einen heißen Blick zu. Den sah er allerdings nicht, da er immer noch in den Wälzer vertieft war.

"Hi."

"Könntest du mir vielleicht bei einem Problem helfen?"

"Schieß los."

"Ich suche ein Buch und kann es nicht finden, es heißt: 'Heiße Nächte zu zweit'(AN: ja, verdammt billig, ich weiß...), hast du eine Ahnung, wo das ist?"

Noch immer sah James nicht auf. "Ganz hinten rechts, die Nische mit der Überschrift 'Nur für Siebtklässler!' würde ich mal sagen, war da seit 'ner Ewigkeit nich mehr drin..."

Genervt hob sie seinen Kopf. "Willst du mir nicht suchen helfen? Geht auch ganz schnell..."

James schüttelte den Kopf und entwand ihn ihrem Griff. "Sorry, ich muss lernen!"

Fassungslos sah ihr Sirius mit nach hinten gekipptem Stuhl nach, wie sie den Gang beleidigt wieder zurück stöckelte und verschwand. Kaum war sie weg, packte er seinen Kumpel am Arm.

"Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? Die Schwester war doch rattenscharf, so ein Angebot lässt man sich nicht so einfach entgehen!"

"Warum hast du sie dann nicht genommen?"

"Man, diese Schwalbe war spitz auf DICH, hast du das nicht gecheckt? Warum hast du ihr ne Abfuhr gegeben?"

James schien nun sehr wütend zu sein. "Sag mal willst du es nicht kapieren? Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf ne schnelle Nummer in der Bibliothek oder in ner Abstellkammer! Ich hab auch keinen Bock auf ficken mit irgend so ner Tussi, die ich erst seit ein paar Minuten kenne und von der ich nicht mal den Namen weiß und bevor du damit kommst: Ich hab auch keine Lust mehr auf eine Beziehung, die nur für drei oder vier Tage besteht!"

Überrascht von der Heftigkeit des Ausbruchs sagte Sirius erst mal gar nichts.

"Merlin, dich hat's aber schwer erwischt!" stellte er kopfschüttelnd fest.

"Kann schon sein..." murmelte James und versenkte sich wieder ins Buch.

Einige Minuten herrschte Stille. Dann:

"Ich mach mir Vorwürfe!"

"Warum denn das schon wieder?"

"Ohne mich wäre das alles nicht passiert!"

James lachte. "Mann, wirst du jetzt auch noch größenwahnsinnig oder wie!"

"Quatsch. Ich meine dein kleines Problem..."

"Also bitte, wir beide haben einfach nur keine Lust auf-"

"Ah, das mein ich doch gar nicht! Ich meine dieses Problem hier!" Er legte eine Hand auf James' Brust und imitierte dessen Herzschlag.

"Ach, das..." brummte der Schwarzhaarige, stand auf und ging wieder zu einem Regal.

"Hätte ich bloß nie mit dieser Wette angefangen..."

#Wette?#

"Warum? Wir hatten doch eine Menge Spass..." widersprach James lahm.

"Red keinen Unsinn, lustig war es nur die ersten zwei Wochen. Dann...Mann, hätte ich bloß nie damit angefangen!"

"Hör mal Sirius, irgendwann wäre es sowieso passiert!"

"Aber vielleicht später! Und vielleicht hättest du dann Chancen gehabt! Aber wegen mir.."

#Denkste!#

"Schnauze, Black!" fauchte James. "Checks endlich, du hast überhaupt keine Schuld daran, dass...hier ran." Er legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust. "Das ist allein mein Problem und auch, dass es überhaupt erst ein Problem geworden ist! Ich hätte nicht glauben dürfen, dass man sie genauso leicht rum bekommt, wie diese ganzen anderen Tussis!"

#Uhi, die Erkenntnis!...besser spät als gar nicht...#

Sirius lachte trocken. "Ja, vielleicht! Aber wenn ich nicht genau sie heraus gesucht hätte, um die Wette zu gewinnen, dann... Naja, letzten Endes hab ich das ja."

"Ich war so ein Idiot!"

#Recht hast du!#

James hieb gegen das Regal. "'Hei Süße, wie wärs, wenn wir mal austesten, wie standfest mein Bett ist?' Wie billig ist das eigentlich?"

"Verdammt billig." nickte Sirius und versuchte krampfhaft ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

#Jup, verdammt mehr als billig! Umsonst!#

"Lach ruhig, ich weiß dass ich ein verdammter Riesenidiot war!"

#Bist!#

"Ähm, dazu geb ich ausnahmsweise mal keinen Kommentar ab!" Er sah seinen besten Freund schief an.

"Ich bin ein Hornochse. Nein, ein Trottel!"

"Wie wärs mit einem trotteligen Hornochsen?"

#Bingo!#

"Hahaha. Du versuchst ja nicht mal, dich in meine Lage zu versetzten!" schmollte James. Sirius stand auf und legte einen Arm um ihn.

"Hei, Krönchen! Ich weiß wie sehr du leidest und du weißt, dass es mir verdammt weh tut, dich so zu sehen. Aber du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich nach 2 Jahren nicht langsam mal anfange Witze darüber zu reißen!"

James seufzte. "Ach verdammt, ich finds ja selbst lächerlich! Aber...ich weiß auch nicht...vielleicht sollte ich ja wirklich mal wieder ausgehen, aber wenn ich dann daran denk...ich kanns einfach nicht. Es geht nicht!"

#Soll er mir jetzt Leid tun?#

"Was, das ausgehen oder das ficken?"

"Beides."

"Du bist krank."

#Recht hast du, Black!#

"Ich weiß..."

Grinsend lies sich Sirius wieder auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Aber du bist **mein** krankes Krönchen. Und ich werd alles tun, um dir noch dieses Jahr zu helfen!

#Und ich ahne auch schon, wie...seufz#

"Sirius Black, wehe du fängst wieder damit an, irgendwelche Weiber nackt in meinem Zimmer einzusperren!"

Der hob abwehrend die Hände. "Nein, ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass hab ich nicht vor. Nee, ich werde versuchen, dir auf andere Weise zu helfen!"

"Ich freu mich jetzt schon darauf!" knurrte James ironisch und stand auf. "Ich bin hier fertig, brauchst du die Bücher noch?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lass mal da, vielleicht mach ich ja tatsächlich noch was."

Er sah James nach, wie er aus der Bibliothek verschwand, dann lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. "Glaubst du mir jetzt vielleicht endlich!" sagte er dann zur linken Bücherwand gewandt.

Ein nachdenkliches Mädchen trat durch einen Gang zwischen den Regalen und ratzte sich am Kopf. "Oh mann..." murmelte sie.

"Oh Frau." Kommentierte Sirius trocken.

"Haha." Meinte das rothaarige Mädchen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem James vorher gesessen hatte.

"Nein, ehrlich. Du bist schuld daran, dass es James so schlecht geht und ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie er noch mehr leidet!"

"Ich bin schuld? ICH BIN SCHULD?" Lily starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Tickst du...nein, vergiss es, die Antwort kenn ich doch sowieso schon!"

Sirius atmete tief durch, beugte sich vor und legte seine Hand auf ihre. "Hör mal, Evans. James und ich waren letztes Jahr ziemlich notgeile Idioten – sag nichts, vielleicht hast du Recht und ich bin es jetzt immer noch- aber darum geht es jetzt nicht."

"Ja, es geht um Potter."

"Genau. Um mein kleines Krönchen. Glaub bitte nicht, ich hätte das alles hier inszeniert, das habe ich nämlich nicht. Aber du hast das, mit dieser Tussi mitbekommen, so geht das jetzt schon seit letzem Jahr!"

"Jaja, das nehme ich dir nicht ab!"

"Gut, vielleicht nicht ganz seit letztem Jahr, aber so ungefähr. Tatsache ist jedenfalls, das er sich ziemlich verändert hat, das musst du zugeben!"

"Also ich würde..."

"Evans, ich war ehrlich zu dir, also sei jetzt bitte auch ehrlich zu mir!"

Lily seufzte. "Ja, gut, schön, ich habe es gemerkt. Schon allein deshalb, dass nur noch die Hälfte an todtraurigen Mädchen durch das Schloss getigert sind!" Sie versuchte ein schiefes Grinsen.

Sirius grinste zurück. "Hei, die Hälfte stimmt nicht ganz, ich hab immerhin versucht, das zu kompensieren!"

"Warum machst du das, Black!"

"Mach ich was?"

"Warum brichst du all diesen Mädchen das Herz?"

"Tu ich das wirklich?" Black sah sie an, er wirkte schon ein bisschen geschockt.

"Ja, das tust du! Jede von ihnen macht sich Hoffnungen, dass du bei ihr bleiben könntest! Gut, vielleicht nicht jede von ihnen, aber einige! Es ist hart, das zu sehen..."

"Aber ich mache ihnen doch nie Hoffnungen!"

Lily lachte. "Oh Mann, Black, über Frauen musst du wirklich noch einiges lernen!

"Hilfst du mir dabei?" fragte er und grinste.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich damit ein, zwei Mädchen retten kann..."

"Sei bitte ehrlich, hat James noch eine Chance bei dir, Lily?"

Zum ersten Mal sprach er sie mit ihrem Vornamen an. Lily dachte einige Zeit darüber nach. "Ja, vielleicht... ich denke...möglicherweise schon..."

Sirius atmete erleichtert aus.

"Aber auch nur, wenn er tatsächlich so geworden ist, wie er es vorhin zu sein schien!" Langsam zog sie ihre Hand unter der seinen hervor und strich sanft über eines der Bücher, dass James für Sirius liegen gelassen hatte.

"Lily!" Sie sah auf. "Du bist in ihn verknallt, stimmts?"

Ihr Gesicht nahm einen leichten Roséton an.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Ich hab einen sechsten Sinn, wenn es um Verliebtheit geht, wie sollte ich sonst wissen, wen ich anbaggern soll!"

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben.

"Verdammt, Mädchen, geh zu ihm und rede mit ihm! Ich kann das langsam nicht mehr sehn! Wenn ich eins hasse, dann Beziehungen, denen keine Chance gegeben wird!"

"Na, dann kannst du dir ja keine Vorwürfe machen..."

"Stimmt!" Sirius lehnte sie wieder zurück und grinste. "Und jetzt hau endlich ab!"

Lily lachte kurz, stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Vor dem Gryffindor blieb sie stehn.

"Ich hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber Danke, Black!"

Er grinste. "Nenn mich doch Sirius!" meinte er gönnerhaft.

Lily lachte wieder, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand aus der Bibliothek.

Sirius sah ihr hinter her.

"Versteh einer diese Frauen..." murmelte er grinsend.


	2. Ende

Mir wurde ja gesagt, das einigen das Ende nich ganz gefällt...deswegen hier der Rest, den ich noch auf FF.de gepostet hatte:

_(das is direkt nachdem Lily Siriusverlassen hat)_

Lily fand James in den Studierräumen der Siebtklässler, wo er über dem kniffligen Zaubertränkeaufsatz brütete. Vor ihm lag 1000 Zutaten und 300 Rezepte.  
Lily ließ sich auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber fallen. "Ich würde es mal in 'Altorientalische Tränke, ihre Wirkungen und Anwendbarkeit heute' versuchen!"  
James sah überrascht hoch. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich jedenfalls hab da einiges gefunden!"  
"Auf was für einem Trip bist du denn, Evans!" fragte er verblüfft. "Warum bist du auf einmal so freundlich zu mir?"  
Lily grinste. "Ich kann auch gerne wieder auf hören!"  
"Nein, ist schon OK!"  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille, während James einige Zeilen aus dem von Lily genannten Buch abschrieb.  
"Fertig?" fragte sie, als er die Feder weg legte.  
"Ja, endlich!"  
"Gut. Wie wäre es dann mit einem Spaziergang am See und einem klärenden Gespräch?"  
James sah sie erst einige Zeit verwundert an, dann schien ihm zu dämmern, wer da wohl seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte.  
"Selbst nach fast 7 Jahren überrascht er mich doch noch immer wieder..." murmelte er leise und ging mit Lily nach draußen.


End file.
